Various communication technologies on the Internet allow users with common interest to collaborate, share files, chat with one another, multi-cast audio and video for presentations and group meetings, and engage in multi-player gaming. Currently, however, most communication on the Internet takes place in a server centric environment whereby all communication flows to or through large central servers to which individuals may connect to join and participate in such communication.
With the reemergence of peer-to-peer technology, the current server centric model of Internet communication is quickly being replaced. Indeed, peer-to-peer technologies enable users to contact one another in a serverless environment, free from the constraints of server based Internet communication. In a peer-to-peer based system, a users anonymity and privacy may be maintained since communication occurs directly between peers within the network. However, while individual communication and file sharing is relatively well established in peer-to-peer networks, establishing, discovering, joining, maintaining, and sharing information in a group peer-to-peer environment is not well established. However, individuals have grown accustomed to the benefits provided by such grouping technology in the server centric environment. Therefore, a need exists for technology that allows both the benefits of peer-to-peer technologies and grouping technologies to be realized in the serverless environment that is peer-to-peer.
Peer-to-peer communication, and in fact all types of communication, depend on the possibility of establishing valid connections between selected entities or nodes. These entities or nodes may be peers (e.g., users or machines) or groups formed within a peer-to-peer network. The connections between the nodes form the peer-to-peer graph that enables communication and information to be passed to and between the nodes. However, entities may have one or several addresses that may vary because the entities move in the network, because the topology changes, because an address lease cannot be renewed, because the group function or purpose has changed, etc. A classic architectural solution to this addressing problem is thus to assign to each entity a stable name, and to “resolve” this name to a current address when a connection is needed. This name to address translation must be very robust, and it must also allow for easy and fast updates.
To increase the likelihood that an entity's address may be found by those seeking to connect to it, many peer-to-peer protocols allow entities to publish their individual or group address(es) through various mechanisms. Some protocols also allow a client to acquire knowledge of other entities' addresses through the processing of requests from others in the network. Indeed, it is this acquisition of address knowledge that enables successful operation of these peer-to-peer networks by maintaining a robust graph. That is, the better the information about other peers and groups in the network (i.e. the more robust the graph), the greater the likelihood that a search for a particular resource or record will converge.
Currently, P2P systems utilize a logical programming model that requires an extensive amount of code to implement. However, the assignee of the instant application has released the .NET framework programming model. Microsoft's .NET is software that connects information, people, systems, and devices. It spans clients, servers, and developer tools, and comprises the .NET Framework programming model that enables developers to build Web-based applications, smart client applications, and XML Web services applications which expose their functionality programmatically over a network using standard protocols such as SOAP and HTTP. .NET also includes developer tools, such as Microsoft Visual Studio® .NET, which provide a rapid application integrated development environment for programming with the .NET Framework. Further, .NET comprises a set of servers, including Microsoft Windows® 2000, Microsoft SQL Server™, and Microsoft BizTalk® Server, that integrates, runs, operates, and manages XML Web services and applications. Finally, .NET includes client software, such as Windows XP, Windows CE, and Microsoft Office XP, that helps developers deliver a deep and compelling user experience across a family of devices and existing products.
The .NET Framework is the programming model of the .NET environment for building, deploying, and running Web-based applications, smart client applications, and XML Web services. It manages much of the plumbing, enabling developers to focus on writing the business logic code for their applications. The .NET Framework includes the common language runtime and class libraries. The common language runtime is responsible for run time services such as language integration, security enforcement, memory, process, and thread management. In addition, it has a role at development time when features such as life-cycle management, strong type naming, cross-language exception handling, dynamic binding, and so on, reduce the amount of code that a developer must write to turn business logic into a reusable component.
The class libraries include base classes that provide standard functionality such as input/output, string manipulation, security management, network communications, thread management, text management, user interface design features, and other functions. The Microsoft ADO.NET data classes support persistent data management and include SQL classes for manipulating persistent data stores through a standard SQL interface. XML classes enable XML data manipulation and XML searching and translations. The Microsoft ASP.NET classes support the development of Web-based applications and XML Web services. The Windows Forms classes support the development of Windows-based smart client applications. Together, the class libraries provide a common, consistent development interface across all languages supported by the .NET Framework.
However, despite the clear advantages provided the .NET environment, there are currently no P2P systems that take advantage of the benefits provided by this environment.